For over a century, bone fragments have been fixed relative to each other with the aid of bone plates, screws and nails. The fixation of bone fragments by means of traditional bone plates requires that the bone fragments are already repositioned, that is to say are in the correct position relative to each other. The traditional bone plate is placed onto the repositioned bone fragments and is secured to the bone fragments by screws or nails.
A repositioning and fixation system is also known which is made up of two bone plates that are interconnected like a hinge. The two bone plates are connected to different bone fragments. It is not necessary for the bone fragments to have already been reset in their final position when the bone plates are secured. Instead, the bone plates, with the bone fragments secured to them, can be pivoted relative to each other about the hinge axis in order to reposition the bone fragments. Such a repositioning and fixation system is provided for a distal fracture of the radius in the wrist area.